debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Hero of the Winds)
|-|Regular Outfit= |-|Hero's Outfit = Summary |-|Wind Waker=The Link in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass is the fifth Link appearing in The Legend of Zelda series, and the first Link chronologically in the Adult Timeline branch. Link appeared similar to the Four Swords and The Minish Cap incarnation with blonde hair, dark eyes and an infantile face. After the valleys of ancient Hyrule are flooded in a deluge, Ganondorf's power is mysteriously tamed for ages before his dark energy begins to be felt over the Great Sea. Link lives on Outset Island on the Great Sea, the region above Hyrule after it was flooded by the gods to prevent Ganondorf from conquering it. Link is given the green tunic and hat on his birthday to commemorate the Hero of Time, but an attack by the Helmaroc King in which his sister is kidnapped starts him on a whirlwind adventure. Link quickly sets sail and acquires the King of Red Lions in his quest to recover Aryll after she is kidnapped by the Helmaroc King and taken to the Forsaken Fortress. Instead of simply rescuing his sister, Link is drawn into a sequence of events that eventually puts the fate of all the islands of the Great Sea in his hands. Once again, Ganon has appeared with limited power. Link is pulled into the conflict between the island inhabitants and Ganondorf's increasing presence as he, with the help of the Wind Waker, races to recapture the ancient power of the Triforce and the Master Sword before Ganondorf's true power is realized. Eventually, the King of Red Lions sees fit to grant Link the title Hero of Winds in honor of his ongoing struggle with the forces of evil. In the final showdown Link defeats Ganondorf for good, stabbing him in the head with the Master Sword. The King of Hyrule's wish with the Triforce was to give Link and Princess Zelda a future, and at the end of the game they set out to find a new land to be the next kingdom after Hyrule. |-|Phantom Hourglass=The events of Phantom Hourglass takes place months after Ganon's defeat at the end of The Wind Waker. Link is a child sailing with Tetra and her crew in search of the Ghost Ship. When they find it, Tetra jumps aboard but is kidnapped, so Link goes after her but instead falls into the sea. Link is awakened on Mercay Island by a fairy, and they set out on a journey to find Tetra. Link and Ciela traverse the World of the Ocean King, rescuing the Spirits of the Ocean King and Tetra, and forging the Phantom Sword which can slay Bellum, the devil behind all this misfortune. At the end of the game, Oshus returns Link, Tetra, and Linebeck to their world, thanking them for their help. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, likely 4-C | Low 2-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend Of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Hero of the Winds, Reincarnation of the Hero of Time, Hylian Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated Ganondorf in combat, who rotated the planet 180 degrees in seconds in order to create permanent night around his fortress.), likely Star level '(Possibly moved the sun or moon.) | '''Macrocosmic level+ '(Defeated Bellum, the latter of who defeated the Ocean king in battle who can manipulate the Realm of the Ocean King) '''Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human Combat Speed: FTL | FTL Reaction Speed: FTL '''(Could react to & fight Ganondorf who could dodge light arrows.) | '''FTL Lifting Strength: Class T '(Can lift stone statues many times his size) 'Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, likely Star Class '| '''Macrocosmic+ ' '''Durability: Dwarf Star level, likely Star level '''| '''Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: High (Journeyed across several dungeons and across the Great Sea. Fought several of Ganondorf's Phantom's and Puppets before fighting Ganon himself) Range: Extended Melee Range, around 40 meters with bow and arrow, higher when controlling the flow of the winds | Extended Melee Range, around 40 meterss with bow and arrow Powers and Abilities: |-|Wind Waker= Superhuman Characteristics, Information Analysis (With the Hero's charm, Link can see into one's soul), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Arrows, he can freeze the hottest flames), Fire Manipulation (With fire arrows he can melt the coldest ice), Light Manipulation (With light arrows), Wind Manipulation (With the Wind Waker Link can control the very directions of the wind), Weather Manipulation & Teleportation (Can harness the powers of the cyclones to teleport instantaneously around the ocean), Power Nullification & Sealing (Sealed Ganon's magic with the Master Sword), Incoporeal Bypassing (Can harm ghosts), Mind Manipulation (With the command melody), Time Manipulation (The Wind Waker can change from night to day and vice versa), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Limited Flight (With the Deku Leaf he can fly across currents), Minor Precognition (Can tell when an attack is coming and parry in time), Levitation (Can walk on air with the tingle tuner), Forcefield Creation (Tingle tuner creates a shield around Link that protects him from enemies), Invulnerability (With magic armor Link is immune to all attacks and will only lose rupees when hit), Fate Manipulation (With the triforce shards), Attack Reflection (With the mirror shield), Resurrection (With fairies), Stunning (With boomerang), Can move in stopped time |-| Phantom Hourglass= Superhuman Characteristics, Statistics Amplifcation & Fire Manipulation (With Leaf), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Stunning (With boomerang), Time Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Lifeforce Absorption Standard Equipment: |-|Wind Waker= Master Sword, Telescope, Wind Waker, Grappling Hook, Iron Boots, Tingle Tuner, Tingle Bottle, Picto Box, Magic Armor, Spoils Bag, Bait Bag, Delivery Bag, Hero's Bow, Boomerang, Hookshot, Deku Leaf, Bomb, Skull Hammer, Mirror Shield, Power Bracelet, Hero's Charm, Bottle, Goddess Pearls, Triforce Shards |-| Phantom Hourglass= Oshus's Sword, Phantom Sword, Wooden Shield, Shovel, Phantom Hourglass, Hammer, Fishing Rod, Grappling Hook, Boomerang, Bombchu, Bomb, Bow, Spirits of Courage, Wisdom, and Power Intelligence: Genius '''in combat (Mastered techniques right after being told them, has natural abilities such as parrying.) '''Weaknesses: One of the younger and less experienced Links. Key: Wind Waker | Phantom Hourglass Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Games Category:Boomerang Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Information Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Paralysis Users